


You&Me verse

by peculiar



Series: You & Me [1]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar/pseuds/peculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Priestly, Priestly loves Sam and Dean is very annoying brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	You&Me verse

**Author's Note:**

> all the fic on this verse are completed

You & Me verse  
(Priestly/Sam)

The whole verse is rated NC-17 for a m/m sex and language.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, i wish i did but, they belongs to someone else, i just like playing them.This is just fiction and I'm making no profit from it.  
Summary:  
Sam loves Priestly, Priestly loves Sam and Dean is very annoying brother.

  


#### 10\. Past 

Sam didn't let his mind wander much in the past, but in days like these it just happened and he couldn't help himself. It's just that when Jess announced that she had found some cute guy, it made him remember all his past relationships, and honestly, thinking about them made him just feel lonely.

He remembered Jake, the twinky guy from his high school, whom his brother hated so much. Actually, Dean was the one who got rid of the kid; and yes, now that he's older he totally can see the same flaws on the guy that Dean saw then. However, when you were a freaking 16 years old, horny bastard, you didn't think much beyond the next orgasm and awesome time. on the other hand, the guy had been his first real boyfriend, and how awesome that had felt then, knowing that you had a real boyfriend, and not just a lame crush.

He remembered all the other guys he's had been with, wondering what he did wrong, ending up alone after all. Sighing he turned around on his bed and stared at the ceiling, maybe his life would make a change and he could find someone to love and be with, for a long time, preferably forever.

####  You & Me 

  
Sam didn't love "The Beat", the dance club in town, but he did love dancing. He was hopelessly and irrevocably addicted to the pulse of it, the way it made people move and the swaying hips, watching in awe as more moved with total abandonment to it. It was better than sex, the sweat soaked bodies and the miles of flesh available for him to glide his fingers over and best of all, he didn't have to sign up for anything outright.

Sam wouldn't even go there if he wasn't allowed to dance, even if it was Jess's favorite club. He personally loved "Raves", more action and a beat that was impossible to ignore. Still, he could handle less since Jess hated Raves and he would hate to leave his best friend all alone as well. He chuckled as he remembered Jess's reaction to the place. She said it reminded her of one giant orgy.

He was very popular at The Beat. He had gotten a load of free drinks and even more offers to dance. If he was truthful, he would admit he was a little more smashed than he was comfortable with, yet he couldn't seem to let it bother him. He was on too much of a high to come down and he hadn't even gotten to dance yet. His brother would be so proud.

Some of the guys he got to dance with were downright hot and he was definitely considering taking things a step further with them. It had been awhile since he'd seen any action of any kind and he hated how Dean could always tell when he hadn't gotten laid in a long time and started calling him a cranky bitch. There's only so much a guy can take, y'know?

There was this one guy though and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. He was gorgeous, dressed in black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. His hair was styled in a rainbow Mohican, which rather than making him look a thug, made him look rather sweet. Sam would have most definitely taken the guy home immediately but he was just too hot, too out of his league, so he didn't even bother going after him. He just settled with dancing with the others close by.

The hands touched him, grabbing for him from all sides and moved with him as he danced. He wasn't sure how many of the people around him he wanted to be touched by but it felt like he was being ripped apart and he relished it. The light lit up his skin in a dazzling flame. He was burning up, torturously slow, the scent of sweat and arousal around the club made his heart hammer in his chest and the thick humid air condensed making his body rack with shivers he couldn't control.

His shirt was super glued to his chest, and against his usual judgment he stripped the damn thing off. He was glad to get rid of anything that restricted his movement, right then. He was aware he was attractive, people often told him that, but personally he didn't see what others saw. He wasn't anything worth mentioning but despite that did get a few more dancing partners after that.

The thing about dancing was the thrill and excitement. The melody ran through his veins like molten lava, the rhythm tripped his heart up and made it run a new beat, the swaying made him feel light-headed and free. It was a high and very orgasmic feeling and he more than just loved it. He needed it to feel right again.

A strong hand glided along his hip matching a finely muscled chest that he found pressed against his back. It was too easy to surrender to it allow the stranger to guide him while dancing. He leaned his head against the shoulder reveling in the safety he felt. He should be scared but he couldn't bring himself to be. Not with his heart feeling warmth with the buzz of alcohol.

Sam turned around and the first thing he saw was the gorgeous lips from earlier, a thin trail of perspiration revealing to him where his tongue could go if he followed it all the way. He was dancing with the gorgeous guy he had been checking out earlier and he smiled. His green eyes flashed back startled, and then he smiled too. Sam started moving in sync with the hot stranger – who looked more gorgeous up close, Sam would use the word Greek God-like, even.

The guy's hands played tentatively across Sam's chest and he ached for more. He yanked the guy closer and the guy's smell… fucking fantastic. His cock twitched in his pants, making him aware he couldn't back down now. Sam dared to look up from under his soaked bangs and was met with eyes as green as leaves in spring only now they were dark, lust and excitement playing there part. Like he was hypnotized, he watched the guy lick his plush pink lips anxiously and couldn't hold back.

The kiss was fierce, fire along nerves that made him gasp at the intensity. He ran his tongue along the guy's bottom lip, teasing his mouth open, and the first touch of the guy tongue to his own, made Sam's mind stutter in ecstasy. Their tongues danced back and forth, tangling around each others, stroking and licking the inside of their mouths, eating out their taste from the lips.

  
Sam had melted away and was in heaven. He wondered where the guy had learned to kiss but …fuck! They had moved from the dance floor to the back corner of the club. Sam's body had screamed for more and he knew he hadn't been alone in that need. The guy didn't object to some closer experimentation. They had found a safe place to continue exploring their mutual interest.

Sam ran his hands along a strong chest, lifting his shirt away from the skin. The guy's skin felt burning beneath his fingers, rock hard muscles shifting under the palms of his hands made his cock throb in his pants when he felt the guy equally hard cock next to his own. Then they started to move, cocks rubbing together in sweet friction.

The guy whispered filth as Sam ran his teeth over the tender skin of his neck, nibbling and biting the skin, marking him up. He left a shiny, wet rail of saliva, when he licked the salty skin.

The kissing and dry-humping felt good but as the guys hips moved ever more franticly against Sam's, driving their cock's together, Sam needed more. He needed to feel more, taste more, so he whispered close to the guy's ear.

"I want to suck you off, and I can't do that now if I don't know your name, can I?" he said teasingly, he felt the reaction to his idea almost immediately as the guy's hips jolted dirtily against his own. "I'm Sam." He continued.

The guy cursed and took hold from his hair, gripping tight on his bangs as he followed them into a rough kiss. When the guy finally came up for air he flashed Sam a sly smile while somehow still panting for breath. The air puffed and mingled with his own.

"Priestly," he whispered, "God you are too fucking gorgeous." His smile quickly faded as Sam knelt between his legs and proceeded to blow his mind.

" _Hey Sammy."_ Dean's amused voice came through the phone. Sam groaned and looked at his clock, it was way too early to be up and having a chat with one's brother.

"Shit Dean, why are you even up yet?" He hissed at his brother and rubbed his arching forehead. Yawning Sam sat up on his bed and looked around for the clothes he had discarded last night.

" _You went partying last night?"_ Dean said with mock disappointment. _"Man I thought you went to college to study."_

Sam groaned again and stood up from his bed, wondering why he had to have Dean lecturing him about the importance of studying and getting good grades. He snatched his jeans off the floor and sat down on the bed. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could simultaneously put on his jeans and hum to his brother.

"Dean.. Dean... Listen to me you dumbass, I have a major headache and I'm in no mood to listen to you preach to me about something you have no right preaching about. It's not like you didn't party when you were at the college!" He hissed.

Dean however, who being most annoying person in Sam's life at the moment, just laughed and muttered something about bitchy brothers and lame college kids.

Deciding he hadn't been annoying enough though, he choose to continue _"…so how was your night?"_

"…"

 _"Sammy, c'mon… I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything, right?"_ He provoked with a false chirpiness.

He hated his brother sometimes.

"You're a jerk!"

 _"So… have lots of fun then?"_ Dean leant sensing he had won and Sam slumped realizing he had.

"Yeah, kind of… I might have met someone?" That definitely wasn't a question and maybe he shouldn't be telling these things to his brother, but knowing Dean, he would just start worrying and start checking up on him personally in no time.

 _"Sammy, what are you not sure about? Whether they are interested in you or if there was anyone for you to interest?  
_  
He could definitely hear the mocking from Dean's tone and he should learn to shut up.

"ahh… I do remember and… I don't…"

 _"What the fuck that supposed to mean Sam?"  
_  
God his brother was good, he always found the ways to get him open his mouth and spilling everything, or maybe he was just feeling too bad and he gave up too easy.

"I remember meeting someone last night but I don't remember what they were called…"

Honestly it made him feel ashamed and stupid, but what can you do. What's done is done and you just have to go forward from there, no take backs, that's what Dean had taught him.

 _"oh Sammy, you big stud…"  
_  
And okay his brother was major asshole sometimes, Sam groaned

"Dean, don't you start mocking me, I'm still bigger than you!"

And maybe Sam was little pathetic but he didn't feel like to be mocked right now.

 _"And I still would kick your ass anytime, bitch!"  
_  
Which was true but anyway, sighing Sam rubbed his face.

"I'm tired, my head hurts and you're being a jerk still, so can you call me later, please."

He wished he could use his puppy dog eyes from doom on phone -which worked on Dean every time, but he hoped his pleading tone would work fine this time. Yet it turned out it wasn't needed.

 _"You're making you puppy dog eyes, aren't you? ...*sigh* okay, bitch, I'll call you later."_ With that Dean disconnected the call and Sam collapsed back to his bed and hoped his headache would die sometime soon.

Later Sam woke up to someone knocking on the door. Running his fingers through his messy hair, Sam got up from the bed and swept his t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head. He checked the peephole to see who was behind it.

He opened the door with a sigh for his best friend to come in. Jess was wearing a big smile and she winked when Sam let her in, slapping him on the chest as she walked past looking fresh and awfully chipper for a girl who had been partying all night.

"You dog, I bet you have fun last night." Jess grinned and sat down on the bed. With a grunt Sam walked to the bed and collapsed face first on it.

Yeah, he had fun, least as much as he remembered, he had some bleary images about tattoos, muscled chests and green eyes, but that was about all he did remember. Okay, maybe he did remember a little more, but he refused to tell Jess anything about it, it was embarrassing enough that Dean knew.

"I guess so." He peeked out from under his bangs and turned to lie on his back.

"Oh man, you made everybody jealous, picking up the hottest guy in the club." Jess sighed dreamingly. "I mean, why are all the hot men either gay or taken? "

Sam laughed, he was sure that there was still hot, nice and heterosexual man out there for his friend, but he didn't say it out loud. There would be no point, Jess wouldn't listen him anyway.

"So how was it?" Jess's question brought him back from his musings. Sam looked at his friend a little confused; he wasn't sure what his friend was asking.

Rolling her eyes Jess slapped him on the head and smirked. "Tell me about the guy, you dork, his name and all."

With a sigh Sam glared at Jess.

" I don't remember his name," He replied finally, "I was so drunk. The only things I do remember about him are his god damn green eyes, his gorgeous body and god, his really talented tongue."

He got up and stood next to the bed with a teasing smile. "I'm gonna take a shower and then we can go eat. He headed to the bathroom listening to Jess telling him to hurry.

It was sunny and warm as they walked down the street. They were going to meet up with bunch of friends from Jess' class. Sam was trying to concentrate on Jess's babbling, but his mind was occupied with thoughts of last night.

He really didn't remember the important details, like what the guy's name was. But he did remember miles and miles of freckled skin and tattoos. And he remembered how the guy tasted, what sounds he made when Sam sucked his cock and…

"Sam! Are you even listening to me?" Sam realized that Jess wasn't walking anymore and was looking at him with annoyance.

A Little flustered, Sam tried to smile at his friend but he was sure it looked more scowl than a smile.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling that great, what was you saying?" He tried to look innocent but he guessed from jess's expression that it wasn't working.

"Never mind." Jess huffed in annoyance and started walking along the street, her blond hair swaying around her shoulders.

Shaking his head, Sam followed his friend.

Priestly was hiding behind the counter, nursing a major hangover. His head ached and his stomach was doing somersaults. Normally he loved serving the customers, but this wasn't the day for that and so he just sat there, breathing in coffee filled flavor and letting John do most the work.

The next time when the bell tinkled, a group of girls walked in. Their high, piercing shrieks and giggling made his head hurt like a bitch and he was cursing his stupidity and tried to will his nerves down.

Priestly closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Yeah it was his own fault anyway, nobody made him drink so much last night, but there was that one guy he had met, that made it completely worth it.

He didn't remember his name or anything else like that but what he did remember was enough to want to see him again. And yeah, maybe he had acted a little slutty but c'mon, every guy needed to blow off some steam once in a while, right?

Priestly was deep in his memories, rewinding last night actions when someone's comment made him jump. Opening his eyes, priestly noticed a very tall guy who was frowning at him.

Arching his eyebrow, he offered the guy a smile as he got closer to the counter. The guy was more than tall, and Priestly definitely appreciated the view. He was sure that underneath the all baggy clothes, the guy was hiding a gorgeous body. He bet it was firm and muscled all over. He could imagine how good it would feel under his hand.

Smirking a little, he shook his head, trying to get rid of his naughty thoughts. Even thinking about it made his whole body ache for it and even though he got some action last night, his body wouldn't listen to him.

"How can I help you?" He flashed a sly smile at the handsome stranger. The guy was frowning even more and looked a little flustered.

" I'm sorry..." he heard the guy mutter. "Do I know you?" The guy asked little unsure.

Priestly rolled his eyes and smirked, the guy was just so damn cute, acting all shy and nervous. He was sure it was just an act. Priestly ran his eyes along the guy's body, all the mile long denim covered legs and over the green t-shirt wrapped around the upper body, which Priestly would love to see without the fabric.

"I'm sure I would remember meeting you…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, when the guy's probably girlfriend bounced next to the counter and smiled to the guy.

So Priestly immediately backed off. He walked back to his chair and let John to do the work. No one was going to stop him from checking the guy out, so he stayed there, daydreaming the next few minutes away. Two hot guys in two days, wasn't he the lucky one?

Priestly tried to be inconspicuous about his spying, but sometimes the guy caught him looking and it was even kind of fun. Every time, the guy blushed so prettily and he felt weirdly like he'd been rewarded for his troubles.

Half an hour later, Priestly's mind was wandering back to last night and too late he realized that the guy was standing next to the counter and looking at him, again. God, maybe the guy didn't like Priestly lusting after him after all, damn. He didn't get a chance to say anything before the guy started talking.

"I wasn't sure before but I am now. You were at the Beat last night." He said smiling wide with goddamn dimples.

What… oh man was he in trouble, what the hell did the guy mean? He didn't remember meeting this guy at the Beat but that was where he had been. Priestly was starting to panic when it registered that the guy was still talking.

"…so I'm Sam and I'm still sorry that I don't remember your name, I'm sure you said it last night but.. Yeah..."

Oh…That guy…! Sam flushed and looked uncomfortable. Priestly heaved a relieved sigh and smiled as things started to come back to him. That face, those dimples…

"I'm priestly as you can see here." He pointed to his nametag on his shirt; Sam nodded, flashing the dimples again.

"So you're the hot guy from last night." Priestly had never been one to shy away and sometimes his mouth got him trouble, but it seemed that this wasn't the case today. Sam blushed and scratched his neck. God he was cute.

"I guess I am." Sam gave him a shy smile and maybe priestly was getting a crush on the tall and adorable guy.

  


####  You & Me = Us 

  
When their relationship begins, it has been just a couple weeks after the club event. Yes, they still hook up and get to the point having sex. However, they don't think of it as a relationship, they look at it as two guys hooking up and having fun together.

  
Yet, all that changes when they realize they don't want to be with anyone else but each other, and they certainly don't want the other one hooking up with anyone else either.

  
Thus, when they decide to be boyfriends, neither of them actually says it. It's becomes more like silent deal.

  
Sam asks Priestley out and although Priestly worries about dating, he is unable to say no. Especially when Sam's eyes go all wide and puppy dog like when he hesitates. In truth, dating had always been hard for him. His terrifying bad luck and social awkwardness has always seen to this and he just knew this time wouldn't be any different.

  
It takes them two weeks to get there; because they are too busy with school and work, and of course hanging out with each other in a way that don't count as 'dating' -sex… _it's definitively not dating-,_ so they don't hurry with it.

  
Their first actual, _'real'_ date is in a small café named Dinah. It was Sam's decision and he had nicely not chosen the place where Priestly works. Going there would have been way too much since the date was gonna be shot to pieces anyway by his disastrous bad luck. So, when the day of their date finally comes, his bad luck - _or lack of good luck_ \- doesn't disappoint him.

  
First, from the beginning, his day appears to be fucked up. Total and completely fucked up.

  
He sleeps too long in the morning, and of course, he's late for work. All the customers find reasons to complain about everything, even his manager ends up being in a snappy mood and for all his joy, he gets a headache…

  
…And the day is just starting!

  
And then, when his shift had ended and he really needed to get out of there his neighbor called him. There has been a water incident in their building but it's too late to do anything about it. He curses his life, God, and everyone else that can be cursed, around him and heads towards his car. He needed desperately to meet Sam at Dinah's.

  
However, when he gets there Sam's car is nowhere to be seen. There is no way he just parked somewhere else because the parking lot is somewhat big and it is practically empty. The situation starts to make him worry.

  
What if, _maybe_ , Sam was fed up for waiting him and just took off?

But then again he is only 15 minutes late and Sam wouldn't just leave without calling him, so he takes his phone out of his pocket, searches for the required number and hits send.

It takes only couple of beeps before Sam answers and even with the headache and his sucky day from hell, his voice makes Priestly smile.

  
Sam tells him he's really sorry, his car broke down and it'll take a couple more minutes to fix. Priestly doesn't mind however because now he knows for sure, that Sam just didn't stand him up and they're still having their date.

When Sam finally arrives, it's only 45 minutes later than the date was supposed to be. Priestly wants to complain, he really does. However, when Sam approaches him, takes a hold of the back of his neck with one of those big hands of his and brings their faces closer in a deep, hot, passionate kiss, it's his way of saying _"I'm sorry"._

  
With kisses like that, Priestly doesn't mind him being 45 minutes late at all, actually more like _half an hour if he doesn't count the minutes he was late.  
_

The date begins downright fine, without counting the broken cars and headaches of course.

  
They talk about everything, school stuff, friends, jobs and their families. Sam tells Priestly more about his brother. Actually, Sam has talked a lot about him, but mostly what Priestly knows is that his name is Dean, he is the oldest of them, and he is an FBI agent or something like that. Sam speaks very vaguely about Dean's job, always has and Priestly doesn't push, because it seems that it's something Sam either doesn't want to talk about much or doesn't know enough to talk about it.

  
Dean sounds like nice and cool guy and Priestly cannot wait to meet him, because beside Dean's job, when Sam is still ranting about him in that 'little brother'- way, he has this tiny smile tucking on the corner of his mouth, which Priestly might admit or not that makes Sam look just adorable.

He thinks that the way Sam looks up to his brother, it's the cutest thing he's ever seen and just for the way Sam speaks about him, Priestly knows that they are really close, even without him mentioning the fact, not even once.

  
Sam tells him stories about growing up with Dean, like he usually does, _and maybe_ Priestly zones out a little, looking at the movement of Sam's mouth and it's not completely his fault if he's maybe getting dirty thoughts from it, so his brain doesn't register what Sam is telling him until…

"He's crazy son of a bitch," Sam says and snaps Priestly out of his thoughts "one time I had this high school boyfriend and Dean didn't like him, like at all…"

Priestly blinks and starts listening carefully because, honestly, he probably belongs to that category, _'Guys your mom warned about'_ or in Sam's case, brother, but anyway.

"... And one day, I went to school and tried find Jake, you know, the boyfriend; and when I found him he got this scared look in his eyes, like." Sam opened his eyes wide, pretending to look terrified and Priestly couldn't help but laugh at his funny face, "And then he started yelling at me, telling me he didn't want to be with me anymore, that me and my crazy brother could go the hell and all." He chuckles a little before continuing, "So, he told me 'we are done' and man, I do not know what Dean did or said to him to make him act so paranoid but I swear I was I mad at the fucker. However these days I just find it funny." Sam laughs and winks, taking a sip from the glass of water he had beside him "so, when you wanna meet him?"

Priestly knows that he should have answered fast; but still, besides the funny and calmed look Sam has, he can't help but have these scary images about Dean kicking some high school kid ass for dating his baby brother. Therefore, he does not think its funny at all when it's from his point of view, and all he can do is snort when Sam laughs and tells him that he'll protect him from Dean. Yeah… _right._

They were actually having fun, to Priestly's surprise. Nevertheless, knowing his bad luck, it doesn't take long for their date to start to go to hell.

  
When they finally order the food, their waiter mixes up their orders with the one of another couple, and Priestly doesn't mind, because it is always changeable in the end and he really doesn't want to get mad after nothing important. Then the waiter forgot to note that Priestly asked no oregano; so, when he's half way eating his meal, his throat suspiciously begins to itch. He tries to wash it away with water, but that just makes him cough.

He could bet that he doesn't look hot and gorgeous when his face is flushed in deep red from coughing and tears are rolling down his cheeks. Yep, he's sure that it's a 'oh so pretty sight', but when he looks at Sam, worry utterly expressed in his eyes, it's when Priestly more than ever hates his life.

He gets the coughing calm down and tells Sam that he's a little allergic to oregano. Sam exchanges their plates and makes him eat it. _Possessive bitch,_ Priestly thinks. He looks at Sam on the eye and smiles slyly, _MY possessive bitch_ , he thinks again, smiling bigger. They try to enjoy the rest of their date.

When the waiter comes back, Priestly feels his arms itching and his throat feels like he ate sand. Sam starts bitching out to the waiter, who almost begins to cry. She tells them that they don't have to pay for anything and their next drinks are free too, so they order a couple coffees.

The waitress is clearly nervous, it's probably her first day and she maybe really needs the job, but Priestly is definitively not in the mood to be nice - _blame his allergic reaction_ -, so, when she brings their coffees and manages to spill it all over Sam's lap Priestly loses it. Is at that point that the waiter actually starts crying and Priestly thinks it's been enough and tells Sam he wants to go home. Sadly, their first date is over and not in the great way they both wanted it to.

They keep up with hanging out and only with hanging out, either at Priestly's apartment or Sam's. They meet up with Jess and go to the movies with her. Priestly introduces Sam to his friends and everything goes fine. So, Priestly doesn't even think about his bad luck when he, surprisingly, suggests a second date. Sam's face makes it worth everything bad that might happen.

Their second date goes almost in same order as the first one did, except about the family talk and all. And Sam's car does breaks down after the date.

They spend most of their free time together, they're your original mushy couple sometimes, lots of PDA's, walking around hand in hand, hugging and kissing in public, and when Jess is around, they even make her gagging and mocking at them from time to time. Nevertheless, it's them, and it feels comfortable, so in the end it's totally fine.

  
Sometimes they go with Jess on the weekends to the place where they met, _**the Beat**. _ Though Jess feels sorry for herself after those times because, music and dancing makes Priestly very horny, so when you add Sam to the mix, moving his gorgeous body with the beat of the music against Priestly's own, you can imagine what it does to him.

  
So mostly, they go there just the two of them.

By the time one of them suggests a third date, Priestly has already talked with Dean on the phone several times and he's been with Sam for almost three months. He is completely happy.

  
Priestly is pretty sure that he is in love with Sam; actually he knows that he loves Sam and he's absolutely sure that Sam is in love with him too. They haven't just said it aloud, yet, but with their mutual actions, is like they actually don't need to articulate it for the other to know.

For the third date, they try movies, which should've been easy. However, in the middle of the film, Sam gets horny _-yeah, completely unusual at this point_ \- and starts touching Priestly, which ends up with blowjob and them getting kicked out from the theatre.

  
After the third date, it's actually the time when he gets to meet Dean.

Sam talks regularly on the phone with his brother. Priestly's even been in the receiving end of Dean's calls a couple of times too, mostly by accident. Priestly doesn't ask what he and Sam usually talk about, because most of the time he hears Sam's side of the phone call.

"School's going fine," Sam says and rolls his eyes "yeah, I'm getting good grades" he mouths 'Dean' when he sits next to Priestly on the couch. Sam looks again at him and tells, "Dean says hi!" which is default thing by now, because even if they haven't actually met before, he feels that they already know each other.

Actually, the first time he talked with Dean was a week after their first date, when Priestly accidentally answered Sam's phone. So once a week, when Dean calls Sam, he asks to talk with Priestly too.

"Yeah, yeah Priestly is treating me fine" Sam laughs, Priestly smiles and continues reading his book, leaning a little against Sam's shoulder. Sam moves his arm and pulls him a bit closer and tighter to his own body.

"You'll get to see him someday… No I'm not sending you a photo… that's stupid, Dean…" Sam huffs and rolls his eyes before continuing with a surprised tone on his voice "No, you can't do that…" he stops another moment "Okay, fine. I'll send it to you, bye" he shakes his head after disconnecting the call and turns to look at Priestly who's looking back.

Priestly arches his eyebrow and Sam leans to kiss him, slow and caring and they both close their eyes.

"Dean wants to see what you look like" Sam says after they break the kiss. He looks a little embarrassed about that, but Priestly smiles and tells him it's ok, giving him a quick peck in the cheek.

Priestly poses in several positions, making funny faces until Sam manages to make him look serious, takes the picture with his phone, and sends it to Dean.

Dean doesn't send a text or call back immediately, neither later that day, so Priestly thinks it's ok and thinks that maybe Dean is not impressed with his appearance at all.

It's been a couple of days after Dean's phone call and the whole photo thing. They are having hangover sex on Sam's bed with Sam riding hard on Priestly's cock, doing the hottest sounds and talking the dirtiest things Priestly has ever heard while he holds Sam's hips like his life depends on it. By the way Sam is riding him, his life… _his cock…_ actually does depend on it. The main door opens and closes in the hallway, but they are so in the middle of fucking that neither of them registers such action.

So, when Sam's bedroom door is abruptly opened, Sam is coming across Priestly's stomach with a loud cry and the next thing Priestly hears after that, even through the barely there haze of alcohol and sex is …

"Sammy your boyfriend looks like a criminal…" Dean is walking into the room ranting about the criminal looking boyfriend and, apparently oblivious, he does not see the he's barging in a very wrong time.

The three of them freeze, Sam sitting on Priestly's lap, Dean with his eyes about to pop out of his skull and Priestly would be feeling more scared about the situation if his cock wasn't still so hard and buried inside of his gorgeous boyfriend's body.

Sam turns to look at his brother, who stands there, still frozen, looking at them in terror. Dean blinks, his mind working over pace to try and figure out what he's got into. They both literally see the moment when Dean's mind seems to catch up. He shivers comically and starts gagging.

"Eeww, man. Gross." Dean whines, disgust expression on his face and he literally runs out of the room, closing the door after him.

They can hear Dean from outside say "put some clothes on bitches!" his voice muffled behind the door, and then he continues, "Sammy, you're so naughty boy …"

  
Sam blushes furiously at his brother's words and groaning he gets up from Priestly lap, wincing and moaning at unison with Priestly at the loss of his cock inside himself, looking apologetic about the change of plans. Priestly closes his eyes and removes the condom off from his cock, hoping that Dean isn't there to kill him.

They clean up the lingering traces of their sex and get dressed as quick as possible before going out to receive the unexpected visitor.

When they come out of the bedroom and find Dean sitting on the couch, and he start laughing at them when he spots them, Priestly decides that Dean is the meanest and most evil person ever.

Sam huffs and walks in front of Dean, smacking the back of his brother's head, which just makes Dean, laugh harder.

"You fucker" Sam grits and sits next to his brother, pretending and completely failing an angry tone.

Priestly doesn't approach and instead, he folds his arms over his chest, feeling incredibly naked after the little show he gave Dean.

Dean rubs his head and just looks back and forth between Sam and Priestly, which makes Priestly feel a little awkward and uneasy.

" **What** did you expect when you send me that picture?" Dean asks, looking straight to Sam. Priestly feels something clench painfully in the pit of his stomach.

Sam rolls his eyes to his brother and turns to look at Priestly, smiling reassuringly and motioning to him to sit down too. Priestly walks to the couch a little warily, not making direct eye contact with Dean and not knowing what he has in mind.

"I mean, look at **him** ," Dean says, motioning his arm to Priestly's face and Sam glances at his boyfriend, then turns back to face Dean, raising an eyebrow asking a silent _'and?'_

"He has **_piercings_** and a _Mohawk…_ " Dean points to Priestly's face and then at his head "eh, well, what you left of his Mohawk after your..."

"I got your point, Dean" Sam interrupts before clearing his throat loud, not wanting to hear that from his brother.

Dean huffs, making Sam smile and almost chuckle despite he's feeling awkward "And now I know that he has tattoos," he frowns waving his hand in Priestly's direction. He leans a bit closer to Sam and lowers his voice in a kind of mock shocked tone " _tattoos_ , man."

Sam huffs slinging an arm around Priestly's shoulder's, rolling his eyes to his brother. Priestly thinks that Dean is being a little ridiculous too, yeah, his look is not quite _"regular"_ but it's not like other people doesn't have any tattoos _or_ piercings. Dean obviously doesn't know that Sam has a piercing. However, he guesses that Sam haven't told Dean anything about it because that kind of piercing belongs to the category _"TMI"_

"Yeah I know he does, and so what? That doesn't make him a criminal or a bad person."

Dean looks at Sam, his all known expression that tells them that he's thinking Sam's stupid.

" _ **God**_ Sam… but He looks almost like me!" Dean shouts and Priestly stops breathing for a second, eyes going wide "Just… with a Mohawk and piercings," Dean says, motioning his hand in time with his words over his head to empathize Priestly's Mohawk and then to his face to empathize his piercings.

Sam sputters and shakes his head, looking at Priestly then back at Dean.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't. You're stupid."

" _YOUR_ face is stupid. **Yes. He. Does.** " Dean says slow and almost glaring at his little brother.

Sam turns to look at Priestly again for a long moment and then hums.

"Maybe he does a little," Sam says after a while still looking at Priestly straight to the eyes. "Just a little…"

Priestly isn't sure why he is still sitting there, listening to their banter. Maybe it's because every time he even moves a finger Dean Looks at him with sharp glare. And yes, Priestly is overly manly and brave but Dean just looks that scary.

"But he isn't you. You're an annoying jerk, who has a too big ego and an overly protective, asshole attitude," Sam says and Dean nods with smile, as if he's proud about the way Sam describes him. Priestly rolls his eyes "Maybe you two have the same features; _which_ I didn't even seen until now that you're pointing it, but he isn't an ass like you are and I definitively like him in a totally un-brotherly way" Sam says matter-of-factly and takes Priestly's hand to his own.

Dean looks their joined hands with mock disgust and smirks.

"Sammy you're a girl." Dean laughs and Priestly looks rather annoyed "So Priestly, sorry for everything. It's really nice to meet you, or you think I should go with your birth name?.... _Boaz…_ "

And maybe he would get along with Sam's brother just fine, if he forgets that Dean is a jerk.

Dean is actually a pretty okay guy, for being an overprotective jerk, and if you don't count that he has the most annoying habits, which drives Priestly crazy, like he flirts too much when they take him to bars, or he has pretty wacky ideas and a wicked sense of humor.

However, when it comes to actually being Sam's older brother, he takes that pretty seriously. So when Dean wants to have _The Talk_ with Priestly, right in the middle of their Saturday night visit to the Beat, it doesn't surprise him, much.

Dean drags him close to the bar, leaving Sam away in almost the other corner of the club. He slings an arm around Priestly and tells him seriously, even if he has taken a few drinks more than necessary "You keep Sammy happy, then I'm happy." the smile Dean gives him is little wobbly. Priestly's does the same, though his smile shaking a little has nothing to do with how many drinks he had had "Don't you dare fuck it up or I'm gonna kick your ass and I mean it" and Priestly really does believe him.

After that, Dean gets him so drunk that Sam kicks him out of the bed and tells him to go sleeping on the couch with Dean since they are such good friends. Priestly groans and just sleeps on the floor that night.

So he gets along with Dean just fine. Even more after that night when they both got really drunk and so, it's normal that he gets a little sad when he has to leave.

On the other hand, he's glad that Dean's leaving after the week he stayed there because, every time he and Sam tried to kiss, Dean came out from nowhere, laughing, and telling them to get a room.

Every time they tried to have sex, Dean banged on the door, yelling them to keep it down, to oil the bed's joints, and to stop hitting the headboard on the wall.

Therefore, after Dean leaves, they stay holed in the apartment for two days, fucking in every position they know and on every surface they find. They even manage to break down Sam's coffee table, but it's so worth it that neither of them complains. It's on the second day of their confinement when Sam tells Priestly he loves him. Priestly couldn't be more happy about it after he tells Sam the same and Sam's face shines brighter than the fucking sun on summer midday.

When their fourth date comes, Priestly's apartment is completely ruined, there's a water incident again and he needs a new place. That's when their relationship takes the next step, because Sam asks him to move in with him. First, he thinks it's too early for that but after the disastrous apartment hunting and one phone call from Dean, Priestly agrees to move in.

By the time Christmas is around, their first Christmas together, they've been together for over four months.

Dean comes over the day before, just after Sam and Priestly are done with their sex. He walks in, unannounced as usual, and Sam goes out to meet him. Dean's cheerful tone dies in his throat and he hits the door with his back when his eyes lay on Sam.

"The fuck, Sammy?" his voice shuddering, like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"What the fuck what?" Sam asks, looking at Dean like he's gone nuts. Dean's eyes move down and Sam follows his gaze before looking up again at Dean's face. Priestly walks out in that exact moment.

"Why are you wearing a _skirt_!?" Dean throws him a scandalized look and Sam's eyes gone wide.

"Hey!" Priestly frowns and glares at Dean who looks at him.

"It's a kilt" Sam says, struggling to not burst laughing.

"That shit looks like a skirt to me!" Dean complains again "It's cool that apparently you _love_ bottoming, which still is too much info but why the fuck you have to dress like a girl too!?"

"I'm not!" Sam shrieks and Priestly burst laughing, and Dean gives Sam's kilt another look, catching in the way they hang low in Sam's hips. He shivers comically and Priestly laughs harder.

"Hell, maybe I could deal with you wanting to be a girl and all but what girl doesn't shave her legs!?" Dean looks so serious that Priestly actually has to throw to the floor to laugh harder at Sam's scowl.

Sam looks down and blushes furiously. Coming out and meet up with his brother, dressed in skirt… _kilt, it's a kilt_ … can make one to blush because That's an awkward moment right there. However, their live is just that, a long line of awkward moments.

The Christmas day it's the funniest event ever, Dean is staying with them and they invite Jess too. They spend the whole night drinking, eating and chatting about everything, Sam and Priestly cuddled in one end of the couch while Dean keeps hitting on Jess.

Dean actually manages to score with Jess, though Jess kicks him out from the bed in the morning, and for once, Priestly and Sam get the chance to mock him.

Dean stays a week with them and Priestly feels a little sad - _again_ \- when he has to go, because Sam is more relaxed when Dean's around and Priestly is sure that it's because he doesn't have to worry about him, and maybe Priestly feels that way too, now that he actually knows Dean and considers him his family.

After their fifth date, which is from hell, they decide to stop dating, because obviously it is not working and it never will, no matter how much they wanted it to.

"I don't think we should try dating anymore," Sam says.

"You think so?"

"It just, seems like too much work, don't you think?"

Sam looks so sad when he says that that Priestly feels as sad as Sam is, even more when he agrees that Sam is totally right.

They both sit in silence for a while, comfortable silence, and doesn't feel heavy around them at all, but Priestly is glad when Sam breaks it, voice low and even.

"Are you gonna make the dinner or are we ordering pizza again?"

Priestly smiles and rolls his eyes. Sam is terrible at cooking, so it's been Priestly duty to make food for them when they aren't ordering any.

"Pizza. I'm feeling lazy."

Priestly laughs when Sam smacks him on the leg and tell him "Order, bitch." He kiss him languidly before continue talking "I'm taking a shower" Sam gets up from the bed and gives a quite awesome show to him, stretching his arms above his head, winking at Priestly while he's at it. Priestly smirks and lies down on the bed scratching his stomach, which reminds him that he's still wearing Sam's come on his skin.

Living with Sam is easy, though they both have annoying habits and sometimes they do fight. However, when they do, being stubborn as they both are, their fights contain lots of cursing and silent treatments, but the makeup sex makes it up.

So, they hang out a lot, it could _maybe_ count as a dating but they don't call it that way. They go to the movies, eat out at diners and even restaurants some times, go to bars and clubs, they go to dancing a couple of times too, but they never call it dating. It freaks them out that that the word will make their bad luck work its way and ruining their fun.

When the day of the sixth month anniversary comes, they doesn't actually celebrate it, but Dean sends them big bottle of champagne and they hole up in their apartment for 3 days.

Around the seventh month of their relationship, Dean gets a work related accident. He calls Sam just to tell him that he's okay and they'll see around at Sam's birthday. That night Priestly spends comforting his lover and worrying about said lover's brother.

Three weeks after the accident, Dean comes to visit and because it's May and Sam has his birthday soon. Sam relaxes and Priestly breaths easier, knowing that Sam's brother is really okay.

Priestly's working when his phone rings, and no, they shouldn't be keeping them on, but he forgot to turn it off when he got to work that morning. He doesn't think when he answers it, without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah." he never bother to use his name when he answer, most of his calls aren't that important, and usually it's a friend or Sam who calls him so he doesn't need to say his name.

"Hello _Boaz_!" and he don't need to think twice who's calling him.

"Dean…" He groans. "What do you want?"

"Don't get mad at me now, I didn't name you." Dean giggles, though Dean would deny that later "So, when you'll get out from work?"

Yeah, even though Dean is an annoying jerk they do hang out without Sam sometimes.

"5 o'clock, why?" He asks, wondering what Dean got in mind.

"You'll see. So, I'll be picking you up in an hour, ok?"

"Ok…" he sighs and hears Dean disconnecting the call, he doesn't have any clue about what Dean wants, so he just wills the time to move faster.

When the clock hits 5, Priestly is ready and out of the coffee. He doesn't have to wait for Dean because he, and his beloved impala, are right in front of the place where Priestly works.

He sees Dean leaning on the door and checking out girls close by. When Dean sees him, he smiles happily and tells him to hurry and get in the car.

Rolling his eyes, Priestly does nothing else than follows his lead.

The thing is that you never know what Dean has in mind, it could be everything under the sun, so it really doesn't surprise him much when Dean parks the car in front of shopping mall and tells him that he needs to buy a birthday present for Sam.

Priestly could tease him for being cute and all, but after all he did ask Jess to come with him when he went to buy Sam's present. So, he lets it go for now.

However, the thing is that Dean is the most horrible shopper ever, or maybe that is just because he's the best big brother in the world and nothing is good enough for his little brother.

Actually, that's what Dean though about him first too, more so when the first time he saw him, but a couple of months after that walking in accident and _The Talk_ , Dean showed up at his work and they talked, without booze this time.

So it's a little frustrating shopping trip, and in the end Dean ends up buying something he even doesn't shows to him. Priestly thinks it's something so unmanly and cute and that Dean is actually ashamed, but he doesn't push it.

They make a stop at a little coffee house, Dean says that in there is "… this so hot girl working there, you should see her… _man…_ what a body." He whistles low.

Priestly doesn't have to tell him that he's not interested in hot girls, Dean knows and that's why he always says that he should see them, though he's sure that going in the coffee house has more to do with Sam's birthday party than the hot girl, but Priestly doesn't mention it.

They settle down with hot coffees, Priestly listens Dean's ranting about job – though he's pretty vague about the events, and he knows it's something Dean would like to talk more, but he doesn't want danger Sam or him, so he doesn't – he talks about his latest girls, which is yeah… gross. Finally, he begins to talk about Sam's party.

"So, does he know about them yet?" Dean asks.

Priestly is pretty sure that Sam doesn't suspect, but you never know for sure.

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know." He says and downs rest of his coffee.

Dean looks around, with thoughtful expression. They sit in silence for a little while, and Priestly knows that Dean's thoughts has nothing to do with Sam's birthday, he's sure it has more to do with his work and the accident.

So he's ready when Dean breaks the silence, looking more serious than he ever seen him

"So, you gonna take care of him?" Dean asks leaving out… _if something ever happens to me_ , he's looking so sad that Priestly almost hugs him.

"Yeah, you know I will." He says, smiling reassuringly and that's the moment when he's sure that Dean is really okay about Sam and him, he knows now that Dean _really_ trusts him.

After that, they change the topic and the conversation doesn't come up anymore.

Sam's birthday party is blast, Dean got live DJ from somewhere, and there are lots of people and good music.

Sam looks happy, dancing around with the beat, looking gorgeous and mostly illegal, or maybe it's just Priestly who thinks so.

He sees Dean going up there, maybe saying a good bye, because Sam hugs him. Dean hugs him back and Sam says something to him and Dean smiles, then Dean is coming in his direction, wearing a small smile and sad look on his face.

Dean leans on the bar next to him and looks around, Priestly knows that Dean has something to say but he's patient, Dean can tell him when's ready.

It doesn't take long and Dean turns to face him.

"I don't wanna make him worry much but, this job, is all I know…" he says, a sad smile on his face, and it's not that Priestly knows much about Dean's job but anyway.

"Ok" he nods, and it really surprises him when Dean gives him a tight hug, leaning slightly to his ear to say something.

"I'm glad that you're with Sam." He moves back and gives Priestly's shoulder a little squeeze and before he leaves, he tells Priestly that he'll call.

Priestly doesn't know what to do and he's little zone out when he feels hard, strong arms circling around his waist and little, open mouthed kiss on his neck.

He turns to look over his shoulder and Sam kisses him on the lips, it's an awkward position but they manage it.

"So how's your birthday?" Priestly turns and gives him a chaste kiss, Sam smiles and kisses him back.

"It's nice, thank you." He moves, kissing on Priestly's neck, placing small bites and kisses to his skin.

"That's good, so Dean had to leave?" He says and moans when Sam bites little harder on his skin

"Yeah, I would've wanted him to stay longer, but he said he had to go." Sam mutters.

"Yeah?"

Sam shrugs. He looks a little sad, maybe because he suspects something about Dean's job, that it's something dangerous, because they both know that it is most of the time.

Priestly kisses him on the lips and gives him hug; Sam leans on the hug, and they stay like that for a couple of minutes. When they pull apart from the hug, Priestly kisses Sam on the cheek and Sam smiles to him.

"Let's go home." Sam says and Priestly is happy to obey and follows him.

When they get home, as soon as the door is closed Sam attacks him, pinning him on the wall, kissing him deep and dirty, Priestly opens his mouth wider, kissing Sam back as hard as he gets.

They tear their clothes off in a hurry, trying to find their way to bedroom without breaking the kissing and touching.

When Priestly's legs hit the bed, he flips them on the bed so he's on top of his boyfriend.

Priestly feels Sam's hard cock next to his own which makes his hips buck against Sam. Sam moans loud, grabbing hard on Priestly's ass, and tucks him closer to his body.

They kiss deep and messily, licking each other's mouths, both of them moaning and whimpering when their cocks touches.

When Priestly gets Sam out of his boxer, he takes a little look at Sam's huge cock, so hard and already leaking precome, even though they haven't done much yet. The Silver barbell piercing, on the head of Sam's cock, shimmering in the light, makes his mouth water. He begins with teasing licks around the piercing, wiggling it with his tongue, he know that it makes Sam ache with pleasure. Sucking and licking the shaft, he makes Sam trembling under his skilful mouth in short time, by the time he takes Sam's cock in his mouth and starts sucking, Sam is cursing and moaning so loud that he suspects the neighbors can clearly hear what they are doing, but at this point he pretty much doesn't care.

Sam groans and takes lube out of the drawer, smacking it on his hand saying "God damn it Priestly, don't tease and start fucking me."

By the time Priestly have three of his lubed fingers inside Sam's ass, opening him, stretching him wide, his own cock is so hard and leaking that he isn't sure that he would even last long.

So when he slides into Sam, he has to take couple calming breaths to stop him from coming right there and then.

Soon Sam orders him to move, feeling so tight and warm around Priestley's cock. Priestly moves in and out, his cock moving smoothly in and out his lover's tight ass.

Sam moans and curses, telling him to fuck him harder, and even though Priestly wants to take his time, he can't when Sam starts to fuck back into his cock and soon he's slamming hard, rocking his hips, trusting his cock deep inside, aiming over Sam's prostate every second shove. Their bed is making so much noise that it might break soon, but they don't care.

When Priestly jerks Sam's cock, it doesn't take long for him to come, white, hot splashes onto his own stomach and over Priestly's hand. Sam's orgasm makes him trembling around Priestly's cock, making him slam harder and deeper into his lover, it doesn't take more than a couple hard thrusts and he's coming too, releasing thick white ropes, inside his lover ass.

His legs are shaking when he collapses on top of his lover; Sam brings his arms around him and kisses him on the shoulder.

They stay like that for a little while, until he's sure that he's too heavy and he rolls on to his side of the bed, staying face to face with Sam, who's wearing a big smile. Priestly lifts his hand, running his finger over Sam's red lips.

"I love you, Sam," he tells his boyfriend, who smiles wider and kisses him.

"Yeah, I love you too."

It is totally mushy and sweet, and it's not the first time they've said it. They don't need to say it all the time, because they know it's true.

They've been together for almost a year, and it's still counting and Priestly is pretty sure that there aren't things big enough to break them, they've survived disastrous dating and awkward meetings with family, many fights over stupid things and moving in together and that's why he knows that they'll survive anything life decides to throw at them...

  


####  Wet 

God, he loves Priestly's lips; so full and flushing pink, which he usually parted slightly, his pink tongue peeking out between those two, beautifully shaped plumps, wetting the flesh with saliva, making Sam crazy with want, just to touch them with his own.

Sometimes Priestly did it just to tease him. He knew how much it turned Sam on. He did it just to get Sam to do what he wanted, which usually ended up being Sam under his lover, shivering while Priestly had his wet shiny lips wrapped around his aching hard cock, spit tripping down his jaw and Sam's cock. However, it was when Priestly was licking and biting his lips unconsciously, that Sam got even crazier with desire.

Just like right now, Sam seeing his lover concentrating on reading his book, lips slightly parted, again, shiny and pink. Sam wanted nothing else than just run his tongue over them, biting down gently on the full bottom lip, slip his tongue in hot cavern of his lover's mouth. Kiss away the surprised gasp and make his lover arch and moan under the deep, lip-bruising kiss. So yeah, he loved Priestly's lips, all wet and shiny, as much as he loved Priestly himself.

#### Feel

  
Sam loves bottoming, like, it's the most addicting feeling he knows. He loves to be filled with Priestly's hard cock, moving inside of him, stroking slowly over his prostate, making him feel so full, so alive. Even though his desire for bottoming, he loves to be inside his lover, making Priestly ache with want, quiver in desire, telling him to go deeper, move harder, faster.

Like right now.

His fingers are gripping hard on Priestly's hips, making the skin bruise under his hands, thrusting his cock deep inside his lover, into that hot, tight lubed hole.

He loves it; he loves that he can make his lover feel like this. That he can make Priestly ache with need, make him moan so loud, ordering Sam to fuck him harder.

Priestly feels hot and tight around his hard flesh, making him see stars when he's buried balls deep inside him. It doesn't take long for him to come inside his lover, filling him, and Priestly shouts as the hot fluid fills him, Sam crying out as well. He moans and breaths heavy and loud, as Sam keeps trembling and moaning over him, come still spurting inside his hole.

After that they lie on the bed, wrapped around each other, sweat and come dried on their skin. Sam doesn't know what would be better than this; having Priestly in his arms, fully sated and happy. He doesn't know how he lived without having this feeling in his life.

####  Comfort 

Sam most of the times hates his brother's job; even though he's not actually sure where Dean really works, but it's just so goddamn dangerous sometimes.

Just like right now.

He can't stand the idea of seeing his brother lying in a hospital bed, looking calm and peaceful in a deep sleep. The machines beep along the every breath Dean takes, and even though the doctors says that he'll wake up soon, Sam has doubts haunting him in the back of his mind.

What if Dean doesn't wake up? What if his head is too damaged and he's not Dean anymore? What if…? The questions bounce around in his mind, making him feel sick in his stomach, he's so had it with the 'what ifs'.

Hours later, the night nurse ordered him to go home, get some sleep. She told him that Dean would still be there in the morning. It takes her a couple more times trying until he agrees and tells his brother good night.

Sam opens the door of his apartment with his key, the hall is silent; the darkness has spread in the apartment, only the streetlights are casting a beam of light through the windows, making the apartment look lonely and depressing.

He kicks his shoes off and wanders in the darkness to his bedroom. The door is closed and a little light filters from behind the door. It's a little comforting to know that at least one of his loved ones is totally okay.

With sigh, he opens the door and steps inside the bedroom. He smiles a little when Priestly lifts his head from the pillow and looks at him, looking as sad as he's feeling.

"Hey." Sam says, walking closer to the bed where his lover is lying down on his stomach, hands tucked under the pillow and watching TV. The TV makes the room glow in blue and the shadows are flickering in the corners. Priestly turns and lies on his back, taking his hands out from under the pillow and makes room for Sam to lay down. Sam kisses Priestly chastely on the lips and wraps himself around his lover, resting his head on Priestly's chest, listening to his heart beating, the sound is comforting and makes him feel better.

Priestly moves his hand around him, stroking gently his skin under the hem of his shirt, humming softly some song Sam is sure he has heard before. It doesn't take him long to start falling asleep, tucked tight around his lover's comforting arm. Before the darkness takes him, he hears Priestly quietly say, "I love you." And, "Everything's gonna be alright."

And somehow, this time? He manages to believe it.

#### Dance

Dancing is Sam's biggest passion. Okay, his biggest if you don't count Priestly, because he falls in the first spot on the category of Sam's passions, no arguing about that.

However, dancing is something he loves, and if he's dancing with Priestly, he loves it even more. It's something he desires, on other days even more than a sex, but that's only like two or three times a month, the rest of the time he picks the sex willingly.

Therefore, dancing it's all about beat and the way you move your body with it; Sam knows that and he is good at it. He knows how to make guys crazy just by moving his body with the music, even though he pretty much gave up on caring what it do to others after he met Priestly. He just loves it and he's so glad that Priestly does too, maybe even more than he does.

There's just one thing about dancing he loves more, and that is when they're dancing in private, in slow movements, along with the quiet beat lingering around the room. Trapped around each other, skin burning under the clothes. Slow dancing, with Priestly, makes him totally hot, better and faster than any other fore play and he's just glad that Priestly knows it and uses it in his advance more than once in a while. Not that he minds it, not at all.

#### Betrayal

  
Three long years and now it seems that it's ending, and Sam isn't sure why. Just a couple months ago, they were fine, nothing was wrong and then suddenly everything went to hell. They started fighting about stupid, silly things, getting each other's nerves, saying stupid shit.

Sam thought they would get over it but when Priestly walked out of the door and told him that he couldn't take it anymore, he was sure that this wasn't something they would get over.

Therefore, Sam walked to the nearest bar, _not the one Priestly owns and got drunk._

  
The morning is bad, his head hurts and stomach aches, his bladder is too full and something is feeling heavy around him. Sam groans, hating his hangover and turns around, trying to get comfortable under his lover's arms, but the scent of his lover doesn't smell right and even the sheets he's laying on feel different.

The panic begins to bubble on his chest and he is a little scared to open his eyes, because last night's memories start to flash in his mind. He doesn't know what to do, but one thing he's sure about, is that he's now screwed up everything.

  
It doesn't take him long to get out from the strange apartment, and he's stumbling down the street, trying to remember where he is. He's so lost and miserable that he does the only thing he can, he knows he can count on so, he takes his phone to make a call.

  
Priestly doesn't look happy, and hell Sam cannot even blame him. However, he's glad that Priestly still came to pick him up. He sits on the passenger seat in silence, leaning his head on the window. Priestly doesn't say anything, but the look on his face tells Sam that he knows what Sam has done.

  
When the car stops in front of their apartment building, Sam doesn't get out of the car yet, and it seems that Priestly isn't in hurry to get out either. Sam has no idea what to do or what to say, his mind is going crazy and he's so ashamed and disgusted with himself. He's not sure what had been in his mind to make him do such thing.

He's glad when he hears Priestly clearing his throat and breaking the silence.

"Sam..." he hesitates, looking around but his eye never lays on him.

"Yeah?" Sam asks and keeps watching his lover's… maybe ex lover's profile.

Priestly sighs and looks at him, the look on his face almost kills Sam, it shows sheer sadness and betrayal, and Sam hates himself even more.

"I really don't know what to think Sam…" and Sam can hear rest clearly in his mind, how could you do this to me?

He starts telling Priestly that the guy and the sex didn't mean anything but Priestly interrupts him.

"Don't say it." and Sam hears the anger coming on Priestly's voice.

"Just can you please go? I just can't…" Priestly doesn't finish the sentence and he doesn't have to, because Sam gets it, he cannot be around himself either. Before he gets out of the car, he looks at Priestly and he sees silent tears falling down Priestly's cheeks, but he doesn't say anything, he knows that Priestly doesn't want anything from him right now so; he just closes the car's door and watches his boyfriend drive away.

  
It's been days since the last time he saw Priestly; he even tried to call him a couple of times but gave up after the tenth call. He's feeling so miserable, and he misses Priestly something fierce, but it's not like he can call him and ask him come to home, because really, he messed things up big this time.

  
He is moping and wallowing, under blankets, inhaling Priestly's scent from the pillows and he yelps when the covers are pulled away from him and someone yanks him out of the bed.

"Now you fucking did it." It's Dean, and he looks so mad that Sam is really scared. However, he's so surprised that he just stands there looking wearily at his raging brother.

He doesn't say much, and just groans when Dean hits the back of his head.

"Did I fucking raise you so bad, Sam?" He asks and it looks like he's expecting an answer, but before Sam can give one, Dean begins to yelling at him. Again.

"You know, if you don't fucking love him anymore, you should have said that before you did something so stupid Sam. God, you can't even imagine how pissed off I'm right now. Fuck Sam, you broke his heart."

Dean looks so sad when he finishes talking that Sam doesn't know what to do, the salty tears are falling down his cheek, but he's pretty much beyond caring right now.

"I've never stopped loving him, Dean." He says and Dean looks at him, confusion clear on his face.

"So, why did you do it then?" Dean asks.

Sam walks to the bed and sits down, he's feeling so tired.

"I don't know, man. I was drunk and we had this fight and, I don't know…" he replies, lowering his head in shame "We've been having problems sometime now and…" he sighs and glances at his Brother, who looks little calmer than he was minutes ago. He doesn't keep talking.

"Sam, that's just an excuse. If you love someone, you just don't go and betray them like that." Dean is looking at him utterly disappointed. He doesn't need to say 'I know' aloud because Dean knows it; he did raise him after all.

  
The next week is a complete hell, Sam can't sleep and he misses his boyfriend so much, even though Dean tries to make him feel better and tells him that Priestly needs time and that, eventually, he'll come back. Sam isn't sure he should believe him, but most of the times, Dean has been right, so maybe, he is now too.

  
Two weeks after he made the enormous mistake, Sam comes back home from work, and he can't believe his eyes when he sees Priestly sitting on their couch, staring at the floor.

He walks wearily further into the room and clears his throat. Priestly lifts his head and looks at him.   
He doesn't know what he should say and he doesn't need to, Priestly stands up and moves a little closer.

"Why, Sam?" He just asks that single question, but Sam doesn't know the answer. He tells Priestly that.  
Priestly moves even closer, almost so close that he could trap his arms around him and… yeah, but he's not allowed, not anymore.

"You just could have told me that you didn't love me anymore, I would have understood it." Priestly looks at him in the eye and Sam sees only misery and love in there.

"I've never stopped loving you, Priestly," Sam says and takes step closer to his boyfriend. Priestly looks sad and little relieved, like he had honestly believed that Sam didn't love him anymore.

"Then why?" Priestly whispers and now Sam can't resist taking priestly in to his arms, Priestly doesn't even push him away just nuzzles closer to his body and stays there. Sam keeps muttering "I love you," and "I'm so sorry," into Priestly's messed hair. They stay like that for a moment, trapped around each other.

  
It's Priestly the one who initiates the first kiss, it feels hesitant against Sam's own lips, but the hesitation doesn't last long. Priestly starts devouring his mouth, and Sam doesn't do anything to stop him.  
They get naked fast and soon they are stumbling in their bed, skins touching and Priestly starts biting and licking all over Sam's body, telling him oh so dirty things and muttering, "I love you," and "missed you," against his skin.

When finally Priestly is seated fully inside him, Priestly looks at him in the eye, and Sam knows that this is his only and last change, there's not going to be a third chance if he screws up again. He doesn't know anything else to say.

"I love you so fucking much, Bo."

Priestly smiles sadly and kisses him on lips.

"Yeah, I love you too, Sammy." Priestly starts moving his hips, his cock moving over Sam prostate every other thrust.

Soon they both are a moaning mess, sweat slicking their skin and Sam can't help a little tear from falling out his eye and rolling down his cheek. He missed this so much and now he is just that happy.

  
Later when they are almost asleep, Priestly kisses chastely on his forehead and sighs.  
"You know that this doesn't mean that I trust you again, right?" Priestly asks and Sam mutters his yes on Priestly's neck.  
" I do love too much to let you go but, you gotta earn that trust back and, God help me if you'll ever do that to me again, I will kill you."  
And yeah, honestly, Sam believes that.

  


#### Trust

  
Even though Priestly told him that he forgave his betrayal, he knew it took a long time for his lover to trust him again. However, for some reason it took longer Sam to forgive himself for what he did and even though he knew that Priestly started trusting him again long time ago; sometimes he just didn't get why.

Besides, maybe it was stupid to angst over something that happened a year and half ago, but he still remembered how Priestly had looked when he had found out what Sam's had done.   
Today was one of those days when he couldn't help but think about it. It was quickly becoming one of his worse habits.

  
He was home alone, Priestly was out of town at some bar advertising thing, and he's not coming back in a couple of days, which was probably one of the reasons why he came to think about it again. The silence and emptiness of their house and the lack of 6'2" tall lover with a wicked sense of humor, gorgeous body, and crazy pink Mohawk wasn't helping at all and it was on days like these, he wished for a pet, a dog, or cat, and maybe that would help him to get over his loneliness and he wouldn't miss his lover so much.

He was so into his funk that he didn't notice that his phone was ringing until it fell down from the couch, which made him react and he picked it up from the floor and answered.

"Hello," he sighed and leaned back on the couch without checking the caller ID. He really didn't have to, just a glance to the clock told him who was calling him this late at night.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Priestley's worried voice came through the speaker. He hated himself for making Priestly sound like that.

"Nothing…" And he knew that Priestly didn't buy it, but he just couldn't say anything else.

"Sammy… Don't be like that… just tell me, ok?" Priestly pleaded. Just the sad note in his lover's tone made him feel angry. Not at Priestley, no, but at himself, because he should be feeling happy that his lover had called and not thinking about is old mistakes.

Sighing some more, Sam lay down on his back, he was feeling so tired.

"It's just, that... I still don't get how you can be with me, after everything." He could hear Priestly sighing, maybe a little annoyed, he couldn't even blame his lover if he felt annoyed, he just didn't know what was wrong, or maybe he just had a bad case of separation anxiety, but for some reason he always fell in this funk every time when Priestly had to be out of town.

"Sam, I thought we were over this," Priestly said  
.

"I know, but I just…" he didn't get to finish, because priestly cut in.

"Sam, I love you and I know you love me. What you did was bad, but it happened a long time ago; and I know that you won't do it again. You just gotta forgive yourself, I did, a long time ago and I trust you, so why do you keep bringing this up?"

Sam didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to do that.

"Bo… I'm trying, but, I don't know," Sam sighed.

"Sam, baby; stop it. I'm coming home tomorrow night and we can talk about this, ok?" Priestly asked.

"Yeah ok, I miss you" Sam muttered. God he was like little kid whose mom was away for the night. Even though the feelings Priestly gave him, wasn't anything parent-like, but still.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, so much."

"I know Sammy, I'll call you when I know the time I'll be there, ok?"

"Yeah, I still miss you." now he even managed to laugh a little, which made his mood better, just a little.

"I miss you too, bye and good night, Sam." Now he felt even better, because he knew that his lover was smiling now.

"Bye Bo"

Sam smiled a little when the call ended. Talking with Priestley always made him feel better and with his lover's help, maybe he could get over it, thinking that made him feel even better, he just wished that Priestly would get home faster.

#### Promise

  
The day Priestly proposed him was something he's sure he'll ever forget. It wasn't your original romantic propose. It was entirely, 100 % Priestly. Besides, if he hadn't been so in love with the guy, he would have said no, just because how the proposing happened.

It was late, they were both so drunk, and the blame for that was totally Dean's. When he was around, he got them in trouble more often than anyone else did. Which in this case, was getting them drunk.

They were almost at home, both stumbling on the street in front of their apartment building. Sam, a little more sober than his lover, was trying to keep that said lover form not falling face first onto the ground, Priestly was clinging on to him like some freaking' baby koala and Sam kind of thought to just let go, because his lover, was a one heavy bitch.

Though Priestly was acting all kinds of cute and mushy; petting Sam's chest drunkenly and muttering things so sappy into his skin that made Sam grin. He bet that priestly would deny them later.

So, he was really trying to get them home safely so his brain didn't register that Priestly wasn't moving, until he stumbled on the ground; which was actually pretty annoying, and totally his lover's fault. The said lover was standing there, looking at him, dorky grin on his face. Sam tried to stand up but being a little drunk and all; it wasn't so easy, so he lifted his hand and asked his lover to help him up. Though Priestly just continued his staring and grinning. Sam heaved a sigh and glared at his lover.

"Bo... can you please help me up?" Sam whined and Priestly just smiled. It looked like his lover's brain already passed out because Priestly just kept smiling like an idiot.

Then Priestly sighed and said, "I love you Sam," which was somewhat cute but odd, because duh, he knew that.

Which he totally told Priestly. But Priestly just smiled and shook his head  
"No, Sam I like really, really love you and I think we should get married."

And okay, Sam didn't see _that_ coming.

Sam looked at his lover, who was smiling wide and looked like he wanted an answer.  
Sam stood up and stepped closer to his lover.

"Priestly, you just can't be asking that when you're drunk." he said.

Priestly looked at him a little confused but started smiling again, and petted Sam's cheek

"I'll just ask it again in the morning then."

in the morning, he really wished that he would have said yes when Priestly drunkenly proposed him, because it had been more cuter then, because waking up with a major hangover while your lover proposed you, asking "you gonna say yes or what, bitch?" Wasn't romantic at all, he hoped his lover got that, but after all, he said yes and the smile on his lover face, was just worth it.

  


#### Future

  
"So which one of you is gonna wear the dress?" Sam may love his brother but sometimes he was just a big jerk, and Dean really can't get mad at him for smacking him.

"You're a jerk, Dean" he tells to his brother, sitting down next to him and hands the beer he bought to his brother, who takes it, with sly smirk on his face.

Sam watches his brother take a gulp from the beer before Dean opens his mouth again.

"I bet my baby brother would look so pretty walking down the aisle in a nice white dress." And honestly, does Dean really think it's funny? Probably yes, Sam just rolls his eyes and stays silent.

They both keeps watching the football game on the TV, though Sam keeps waiting for Dean to start talking again, because he hasn't actually said anything serious about his and Priestly's engagement yet and Sam is still sure that Dean will say something.

Besides, like he expects, it doesn't take much longer to Dean go on talking again.

"So, you're really serious about getting married and all that shit?" his brother asks, and Sam has to roll his eyes, because after everything, this is what they're serious about.

"Yeah…" he sighs and turns to look at his brother. Dean is looking at him, little smile tucking on his lips and Sam has to give a little smile too.

Dean laughs and shakes his head, "It's just that, was it really Bo who proposed? And hey, don't get mad at me, I just thought it would be you who would do that…" Dean laughs when Sam glares at him.

Sam can totally get that, because he always thought that it would be him, who takes the step and proposes, and honestly he wasn't sure if Priestly even wanted to do that, after… after something what Sam doesn't want to think about anymore, that shit is past, and he knows that Priestly forgave him that long time ago. Moreover, he had finally forgiven himself too.

"But Sam, ya'know, I'm happy for you." Dean says and he looks so honest, that Sam believes him, because one thing he knows for sure is that Dean just wants him to be happy and he's sure that Dean thinks the same about Priestly. He knows that Dean wants them both to be happy and preferably, them to be happy, together.

"Yeah I know," he tells to his brother, who smiles and goes back to watch the TV. Sam smiles too, he's happy and he know Priestly is happy, and now he just misses him more and hopes he would get home sooner, so he could show him exactly how happy he makes Sam. smiling wider Sam goes back to watching TV with his brother.

#### Desire

  
It's still there, the overwhelming desire toward his lover, after 10 long years, last 5 years of them, married; it's there every day, even when his said husband makes him angry and storming off in a huff. It's still there; as strong as it was when he first laid eyes on Sam, who was at first dancing, with his huge firm body and burning hotness. Dancing along with a mass of people, moving like sin, making people want and luring them, yeah that's what it did to him, making ache with want and looking at his husband now, who's just wearing ratty old sweats and wife-beater, dancing along the music in their living room, it does that to him now too.

Even though his husband is older and looks little different than he was back then, he still sees the same things he saw when he first met Sam. By that time in that sweaty club, he thought this person was perfect and the body Sam had, was so hot and gorgeous and it is still that, maybe little softer but still as gorgeous as it was.

Priestly keeps watching and he can tell that Sam knows that he's watching, it's their game and foreplay, so he keeps watching and Sam's movements gets hotter and sexier, he feels his cock filling with blood, getting harder every time Sam moves his hips with the beat.

Sam moves his big hands all over his chest and Priestly knows that Sam is equally aroused as he is. it's their game, been that way so long, even though they don't go clubbing as much as they used to, he still remembers how Sam usually went to the dance floor all by himself and he would stay at the bar, just watching. And Sam would dance, make others around him lusting and wanting to touch him, just with the movements of his body, and in the end of the night it would be him who got to touch and devour that hot hard body. It made him so hot and arching to his know that he was the one who got to take Sam home, it actually made him feel proud that he had someone as gorgeous as Sam was and he didn't feel bad at all for showing it. He loved how other people, girls and guys, were jealous and he knew that it got Sam hot too.

He hears Sam moan and he can see how hard Sam is, and that makes him move from the door and step behind his husband, who leans on to his touch as soon as he gets his hands on him.

Then he moves his hands under Sam's shirt, he can feel his husband's muscles shifting under his fingertips. He shifts his right hand underneath his husband's sweats, and closes his fingers around Sam's hard, leaking cock. His other hand rubbing his lover's nipple; he can feel it harden under his ministrations. When he strokes lazily Sam's hard cock and pinches his lover's hard nipple, he gets loud moan out of his husband, who's getting more turned on and impatient.

Sam rubs his ass on his hard cock, over and over again, and he can feel his orgasm building and he's almost there. They doesn't say anything, because it would break the moment, but he gets the idea when Sam turns, pushing the waistband of his sweats over Priestly's aching cock and shoves him on to the closest chair and takes his sweats off. He can just lay back and look at his gorgeous lover, who stumbles onto his lap and gives him hard bruising kiss.

He moves his hand to Sam's ass and touches his lover's hole, it is already lubed and stretched, and all he can think that he's been played, again. Before he can say anything, Sam slaps his hand away and moves himself on his lap so his cock is rubbing on Sam's hole. He lifts his head to look at his lover's eyes when Sam begins to sink down on his cock.

When their skins are flush against each other, they both moan loudly. Sam gives him sly smirk, his hands closing around his shoulders, before Sam begins to move up and down on his shaft, with hard steady rhythm.

Soon Sam's moving gets more frantic and, Priestly knows that he lover is close, and he takes hand to Sam cock and starts jerking it hard and fast. Sam's hands dig hard into his shoulders as his orgasm takes over and Sam's coming hard over Priestly's hand. He feels Sam contract hard around his cock and that makes him loose it too. He slams his cock hard into his husband's hole and he's coming hard, inside his lover's ass.

They both stays there, Sam breathing hard leaning on his chest and they are both sweaty and Sam's come is all over his hands and stomach, but he doesn't care. When Sam moves little and gives a small kiss on his lips, he brings his clean hand on back to Sam's neck and tucks him closer, Sam leans his temple against his and breaths hard.

"You fucker, played me again" he tells Sam, who only laughs and kisses his forehead, then Sam climes off from his lap and smirks. "Yeah, but you love it" Sam winks before he takes his sweats from the floor and walks out of the room.

Smiling and shaking his head, Priestly tucks his cock back to his sweats and chases after his husband.

So yes, the desire is still there, as strong as it used to be and maybe it had just got stronger after all these years.

this isn't the end of this verse, there is more to come :D  



End file.
